If it HAS to end
by justkeeptyping
Summary: If their beautiful, two year story has to end, I want it to end like this...Now becoming a five-part, you guys spoil me with reviews, you really do. x
1. Chapter 1

**If JARA has to end, I want it to end like this…**

**Enjoy! **

_Nobody wanted their relationship to end, well, there were too. But one of them was on the other side of the world, wrestling with alligators, and the other one would never have the heart to purposely break them up. _

"Knock knock," Jerome trilled from outside the door, Mara didn't reply, burying her head in her knees, tears pouring down her face. He waited a few seconds for a response, and when he didn't get one, he strolled in, holding a box of bounty's. "Here," he whispered, he climbed onto the bed, and sat crossed legged opposite her. Mara looked up at him and gave a small smile, taking a chocolate

"You remembered,"

"Of course I did," the handsome blond laughed "I think you're the only person in the entire world who actually likes bounty chocolates,"

Mara wiped her tears, chewing "Look Jerome, thank you for being here, but there's nothing you can do…Mr Sweet's made his decision, I'm leaving next week-"

"Mara stop it," he cut her off "Look, I am doing everything I can, I've got Alfie, and Eddie on this, I will not let you leave," Mara looked up at him sadly, and then back down at her hands "Mara…Joy left, Mick left, Nina left, Amber left…you can't leave too, soon there'll be no one here to make me laugh,"

"I was so wrong," Mara shook her head, her black hair unusually scruffy "I can't believe I accused Vera of all those things…I am such a horrible person,"

"No you're not," he shook his head "You are one of the sweetest, kindest, most insightful people I know, and you're right….there is something off about Vera…and maybe you didn't go about proving it in the right way," he grinned at her teasingly and she rolled her eyes "But you're right, it was the truth."

"Jerome-"

"Stop it," he looked her in the eyes, and his heart ached "You are amazing, Mara Jaffray," and he leaned forward eagerly, Mara leaned in to, and their noses were touching, their breath fanning onto each other's faces. Jerome placed a hand softly on Mara's next, and their eye lids began to close when-

Mara pulled away.

Jerome groaned, leaning forward so that he was resting on one knee, their foreheads still touching, his hand still on her neck. But Mara was looking down, "Why can't we kiss?" he whispered desperately. Mara made a slightly sniffing sound

"Because….because of Willow,"

"Willow and I broke up-"

"But still!" Mara raised on hand and placed it over the one on her neck, pushing Jerome away from her slightly "Kissing my friend's ex-boyfriend? Weren't you just saying how nice and sweet I was?"

"Since when are you and Willow friends?" Jerome cried exasperatedly "She's weird! And wacky, and tacky, and odd! And she ruined your business studies project! She's the reason Mr Sweet was so angry just before he expelled you, it's all her fault-"

"We're friends." Mara pressed "I like her, and she likes me, and I can just bet, that if I kiss you now, I'll have lost a friend,"

"So…a friendship with Willow is more important than a relationship with me?" Jerome asked, shuffling to the edge of the bed, and swinging his leg over. Mara paused, thinking her answer over in her head

"You know the answer to that, Jerome." She sighed "Friendships are forever, relationships…they crack and they crumble-"

"We wouldn't."

"_We did_." Mara reminded "Jerome, don't you remember? We came to school this year a happy couple, we were in love. You adored me and I admired you, we fit so well, we were…" she crossed her fingers together "We could practically finish each others sentences…but we cracked and we crumbled, and it all fell apart, and there was nothing we could do to stop it-"

"We didn't fall apart until I fell for Willow!" Jerome cried angrily, standing up. Mara's eyes watered, and she let him pace around the room in frustration "I didn't mean too! Mara! God! If I could go back in time and never speak to her I would! She is nothing to me! Nothing!"

"Shhh," Mara calmed him, not standing up, but sitting where he had been on the edge of the bed "Jerome…it's okay, you loved Willow. Maybe you still do-"

"I don't!"

"Jerome!" Mara stopped him, it was her turn to speak "Listen, maybe it's all for the better. We were…too close. And…I don't know…we drifted."

"I love you!" Jerome cried, kneeling in front of her "What on earth do I have to do to get you to believe me?"

"I do believe you," Mara smiled "But I'm leaving, it would be rather inpractical for us to start dating, not to mention the fact that you are clearly not over Willow-"

"I'm not over you!"

"Stop," Mara whispered again, placing her hands on either side of his face "Calm down, this is not the end of the world, this is just the beginning of another story,"

**Line Break**

Mara smiled, tears of joy and sadness on her cheeks "So this is it then," she sighed, the taxi was just down the road, and they were all at the bottom of the steps

"I'm gonna miss you Mara," KT gushed, hugging her small friend tightly "You'll always be a part of our club," she said, holding out her hand to see the three small hearts, Mara smiled.

"I'll redraw it on my hand every day," she promised. She hugged a still shocked Patricia, was lifted and spun around in the air by Eddie, kissed on the cheek by Fabian, and almost squashed by Alfie. She laughed slightly as he gave her his beloved doctor who sonic screw driver "Thanks Alfie," she whispered. He took out another one from his pocket, and whispered to her so that no one else would hear.

"They're connected, when one of us pushes this little button," he pointed to the small blue opening on the side of each screw driver "the other one will light, so we know when we're thinking of each other,"

"Aww Alfie," Mara said, touched "That's so sweet," she looked around, wrapping her coat tighter around her, "So…no Jerome then?" Everyone looked down at the ground sadly

"Sorry, Mara," Fabian whispered "He's in his room,"

"Right," Mara took a deep breath, brushing the hair out of her face, and they had one more massive group hug. She stepped back, and took a moment to look at all of them, memorising their faces, although she had more than enough photo's. She gave a small wave, and turned, walking away from her home. She could feel their eyes on her, and she could here Patricia and KT's angry muttering that it wasn't her fault and that Mr Sweet was being unfair, she stopped right before she turned the corner, and bless their hearts, they were still watching her, waving, she knew this would be the last time they saw her, and the last time she saw them, she gave them a hearty wave, and blew them kisses, before taking a step in the other direction. And they disappeared from view.

"Mara!" came a voice, she jumped, seeing Willow racing towards her "Oh thank you! I'm not too late!" she hugged Mara tightly "Mara, I cannot believe they're sending you away! I'm gonna miss you so much!"

Mara laughed half heartedly, hugging Willow "I'm gonna miss you, wonderful Willow," Willow smiled sadly, and hugged her again, pulling her suitcase past the bubbly ginger girl.

**Line Break**

"Mara!" Jerome screamed, tearing down the road, eyes watering "Mara!" he saw the taxi drive away, and he struggling to run after it. But it was drove out of sight, and he collapsed onto the ground, ruining his trousers, and he cried. "Jaffray," he whispered brokenly. Willow watched him, and murmured, just loud enough for him to hear

"You just missed her,"

Jerome turned sharply, to see his ex-girlfriend standing there "Yeah, thanks." He spat. Willow pulled the keys out of her coat and held them in her hand for a minute. She loved Jerome, she loved him for who he was, unlike Mara, who loved him for what he could be. She loved what she saw, Mara loved what she saw, after she'd changed him. But she couldn't stand seeing him broken.

"Here," she called, throwing the keys at him. Jerome caught them, frowning at her. She pointed at the bright pink motorbike. And his eyes widened. "Go," He ran over to her, and his touch sent tingles right through her "Go before it's too late," she urged, holding back the tears. Jerome nodded, riding away.

**Line Break**

"Um…" Mara frowned, looking at the wind mirror "What's that?"

The taxi driver frowned, and laughed "It's a boy on a pink motorbike! Look, he's waving at us!" he gave a friendly wave back, when Mara realised who it was.

"Stop! Stop! I know him!" the taxi driver stopped the car, and she leapt out, rushing towards Jerome who clambered clumsily off the bike, and engulfing her into a hug. "Jerome," she murmured into his neck "Oh god, Jerome,"

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Jaffray," he whispered. Mara looked up at him, and for one moment forgot about everyone else, she placed her hands on the side of his head and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss.

And that was how their story ended.

x


	2. Chapter 2

**This will now be a three-part story, I realised, I can't write a jara where they may not get together in the end unless one of them dies...so, anyway, part 2, please **

**Enjoy**

"Are you alright, Clarke?" Shanelle asked, snapping a few more shots of him, and then turning around to see how they came out on the computer screen, perfect as per usual. The twenty-four year old, handsome, blond man didn't respond, instead, pulling at the end of his blazer, and leaning forward, blue eyes glistening for the camera. She snapped a few more with a sigh "Perfect. Is...something bothering you? I have to ask, I mean, we've known each other six years, and for the first time in ever, you haven't insulted anyone today," Jerome almost smiled at her, walking off set to have some water.

"I'm fine, Shanelle," he answered stiffly "It's just...I signed the divorce papers this morning."

"Ah." Shanelle looked down at the clip-board in her hands, that had the date marked at the top "October third," she read aloud "Isn't that the day you two got married?"

"Yes." He nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket "I don't know, I just keep thinking of going home to that big house...and it'll be empty,"

"Pardon me for asking...but didn't you divorce Willow?" she noticed how his face lit up at the sound of her name, and he gave a brief nod. "Then why are you so upset? You _wanted _the divorce." he laughed, shaking his head.

"Nobody wants a divorce, Shanelle. I needed one. It was obvious that she was developing feelings for Alfie, and...he's always liked her. I was standing in the way of something bigger than myself."

"You gave up your wife for your best friend?" scoffed the pretty blonde "Yeah, somehow I highly doubt that," Jerome's lips perked up at the edges

"There may have been...other reasons."

**Line Break**

"Presenting, the new Jean Paul clothing range! Modelled to you by the one, the only, the most beautiful supermodel on the planet...Maraculous J!" the curtains opened and Mara stepped out to see thousands of people watching eagerly. She placed her hands on her hips, striding forward confidently, hips swaying, eyes bright and wide and wonderful. The fashion critics at the front scribbles away furiously, and the camera's flash almost blinded her. But she was use to it by now. She stopped at the end of the long run way, pulling off the gold leather jacket and swinging it over one shoulder, showing off the tropical dress, that was really not her style at all. She winked for the camera's, before striding back down confidently, to get pushed and shoved around into her next outfit.

...

After it was over, Martin walked over to her "Mara, girl, you were fabulous," he kissed both her cheeks "Brilliant! They are bound to sign us, I am super sure! It'll be commercials, then movies, then you're own Tv-Show, Mara's soft laughter cut him off.

"Stop that, Martin. I'm only modelling till I can pay off my student loans-"

"Oh, please!" he scoffed disbelievingly "You're one of the richest women in Europe, you'd paid off that debt years ago! You're here, beacuse you love it, you love the camera's and everyone attention on you," his thick italian accent floated straight to her brain, but she tried to shake them out.

"Stop that," she repeated "When I can find something else, I will move, I assure you-"

"And put me out of a job?" he pursed his lips thoughtfully, shaking his head "No no, little Mara will stay a model, if not because she secretly wants it, then because her best friend will be living on the streets if she does not," Mara shook her head at the funny man, walking back into her dressing table. But of course, she knew that Martin was right, she would stay a model for him. And for herself. There was nothing left for her. She had gone to Oxford University, aced all her exams, and she wanted to become a journalist, and then, when she was trailing a hot lead, that one of the newest companies were illegally selling drugs- she was noticed by a talent scout. Who was rather taken with her.

It was two weeks later that she discovered why, it was Mick's older cousin, Justin. He had taken her over to Australia to reunite with Mick, and it was lovely to see him again. She hadn't seen him since school after all, and she could only just remember, the rest of her 'friends' were now only a hazy memory. At fist, she rememebred them as clear as crystal, and she would come home every day after school, and look at their photos and imagine what they were doing now. She would press the button on the sonic screwdriver several times a night, when she knew Alfie was in bed, and he would always respond, and the twinkling blue would light up her room.

But two years later, nothing had changed. She left university, living in a small apartment, and she put the sonic screwdriver, and the pictures in a shoe box, and placed them atop her wardrobe. Where the dust gathered for years. She tried to block them out, because she realised, she had never truly been happy since she left them, she was holding on too tight, she needed to let go of them as her life boat, and float into the ocean, trusting that the waves were on her side.

So she said yes to the small modelling job, and the money she recieved instantly was amazing, and before she knew it, she was climbing the ladder to stardom, and now, nearly every fashion agency on the earth knew of her. She never went shopping for every morning when she went downstairs, there were parcels from companies containing the newest, finest, silkiest clothes, all for free, just her size, in the hopes that the paparazzi would see her wearing them, and it would earn them some credit.

And still, she was as single and as lonely, as ever before.

**Line Break**

"Morning," Jerome grinned stepping into the studio, he threw the core of his green apple into the bin, and sat on the fold out chair by his dressing table. Sophie was beside him in a flash, styling his hair and powdering his cheeks. There was no need really, he was flawless, in looks anyway. "What's up Soph?"

Sophie was a nervous wreck, bags under her eyes, and she was unusually dressed. "D-don't you know? I-I thought S-Shanelle t-t-told you," she mumbled, spraying at his hair so that it flicked hotly over to the side.

"About what?"

"She's coming here!" Sophie insisted, standing him and and pulling him over to the clothes rack. She examined his attire, and decided to only change his tie. It was a shoot for black tie events, she swapped it for a red one. "Marculous J!"

"Maraculous who?" Jerome frowned "Who's that-" he was cut off by Sophie shaking him violently.

"You don't know?!" She hollered "You don't know?!" Jerome couldn't make out the rest as she started muttering angrily about how useless men were, and that they should know everyone who worked in the same industry as them, and she stalked out of the room, and sent Shanelle inside. Jerome smiled at her.

"Maraculous J?" Shanelle drallwed "Oh Jerome," she tutted, eyes flickering over his outfit and she nodded approvingly. "She's only the biggest supermodel of your generation."

"Then how come I've never heard of her?" he challenged, and Shanelle met his eyes with a dangerous glare

"Because you've been so wrapped up in that ginger weirdo for the past eight years that you failed to notice anything going on around you!" she took a deep breath, calming herself "But how are things?" she asked "How was facing an empty house?"

"I bought a cat." Jerome answered evenly. She tried to stifle a laugh, and surpsingly managed. She gave a tight nod.

"Maraculous J, likes to be called Miss J, um...you'll be doing a shoot together, quite intimate but don't get any ideas, voted most beautiful women in the country three years in a row and she hasn't had one boyfriend. Turned down David Beckam, the poor crazy dear. I think she bats for the other team, so stay out of that. It won't do your reputation any good if you're found to be going gaga over a lesbian supermodel,"

Jerome nodded blankly, not really understanding the woman. "I've handled pretty models before, Shanelle," he called as she marched out of the door, he was only to be met by laughter.

**Line Break**

"Well, she may be on the worlds best supermodels, but she's late," Jerome sighed, he leaned tiredly on the velvet sofa, placed on the green screen. The camera man only sighed, and the lighting expert ignored him completely. "What?"

"She'll be here." Sophie said sharply, straightening her tropical dress, it was from the Jean Paul line, it had just been accepted and she was the first to buy it.

"Just give her a few minutes," Shanelle sighed, she needed this, the company needed something big to pull them up from this slump, and Maraculous J would be perfect.

"Sorry!" a voice trilled out, and in walked woman that made everyone in the room freeze. She dashed out of hair and makeup, in a beautiful red dress that hugged her body perfectly. But it wasn't too revealing, and left much to the imagination. Jerome and Sophie's mouth's dropped open, as they both whispered in awe

"Wow."

Mara tucked a black curl behind her ear, and turned to look back at Martin who strolled his casually, a cigar in his left hand "Ah! Hello!" he called to everyone "Sorry about the delay, the train was late," he shrugged, and patted Mara on the back, motioning for her to join the other model on the set. Jerome stood immediately, offering her his place on the couch. She only arched an eyebrow at him, and sat as far away from the handsome blond as possible.

"Alright," Shanelle clapped her hands together loudly "Well, Miss J, I'm sure you already know the details of the shoot," Mara nodded "Intimacy in Black Tie, I trust you are alright with kissing?"

Mara's eyes darted back to Jerome and she examined him closely "...I will start the kiss if I feel the photograph needs it, he cannot kiss me in surprise, or without warning." everyone nodded, these were the terms they had heard her say many a time on interviews. Except for Jerome, who wondered why on earth she would care so much.

The shoot started, and Jerome tried to act as if she was just another model, but it was harder. He was normally much more experienced than all his female companions, and Miss J...she was much more experienced than he was, he came across like a bumbling fool. She placed her hands on his neck, and leaned up, tiptoeing, and posing hotly for the camera. And Jerome forgot everything he knew about modelling, looking down at her beautiful face in utter awe-

"Ugh! My god Shanelle! What are you doing? You invite us here promising a wonderful shoot, and this male model? He is a failure!" Mara disentangled herself from him, looking down at her hands.

"I assure you, Martin!" Shanelle cried "He is normally far better than this, I can show you his portfollio again-"

"I have seen his portfollio! What I am seeing now however, is just a boy gawking at a supermodel! As far as I'm concerned there is only one model in this room right now! Come on Maraculous, we go now."

"Martin," Mara said softly, shaking her head "Come on, can we try it again? After a little break?" Martin looked at her for a moment, before sighing, his shoulders slumping and he nodded, walking out. Shanelle gasped in surprise

"Thank you so much!" she gushed "I assure you, I assure you, it will be better," she marched out of the room, everyone else following her, until it was just Jerome and Mara.

"You're not a first time model," Mara said softly, sitting down on the sofa, he sat down beside her, not touching her thought. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know." he shrugged, wringing his hands together "Maybe I'm just not comfortable with you yet," he turned to face her and smiled "Hello, I'm Jerome Clarke, nice to meet you," Mara's face controted into one of absolute horror.

"Jerome Clarke?" she repeated "Are you absolutely sure?"

Jerome laughed "I'm pretty sure," he nodded, noticing her suddenly pale and sick face "Why? What's wrong?"

And Mara realised, he had no idea who she was. Well, she hadn't known him until he'd said his name. Jerome Clarke...Jerome Clarke, the boy who had stolen her heart, only to throw it back in her face. Well, not on purpose. But she had left him a long time ago, and she felt her eyes water as she remembered the kiss they had shared, their last kiss. It had been a long time since she had cried for him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, standing "I can't do this shoot," she stood and ran from the room, Jerome watched after her in utter shock.

**Line break**

"What do you think, Tibs?" Jerome whispered, lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling "What do you think of this big old house?" the cat meowed in response, curling up to Jerome's side. When Jerome had a thought, he picked up his thin silver laptop, and typed in her name. "Maraculous J," he whispered as he typed, clicking up the first link, which as per usual, was wikepedia. he clicked on it, to be met with a stunning picture of her on the left, he admired it for a moment, before skim reading.

_Maraculous J, otherwise known as Miss J. Is a supermodel/model/actress. She is currently working with Photo-Agency's, whcih she was been signed with for the past four years. _

Jerome sighed, yeah, he could have guessed that, he scrolled down to early life, when he gasped and sat up, alarming the cat who jumped off the bed and raced for the door. Jerome ignored Tibs, staring at the photo of Maraculous J young...she looked a lot like Mara Jaffray. And then he slapped himself in the forehead. Maraculous J? Mara Jaffray? Well he could have figured that out! But there was on way, no way on earth that that was his Mara, the Mara who had left him all alone...

_Maraculous J was born was, Mara Jaffray. Her parents, Frankie and Geoffrey are proffesional sportsmen. At the age of 11, Maraculous was sent to a boarding school in the north of London, and stayed in Anubis House. Although the school has been shut down, the Anubis Estate is still there, and was purchased by Maraculous J in 2011, and she claimed that 'I can't have them knock it down, it was my home, and I have some of my fondest childhood memories there' she uses the house as a holiday home. _

_In school, Maraculous J was often known as the 'nerd' or the 'geek' never the beautiful one, not that it was a title she dreamed of having. From a young age, Maraculous wanted to be a journalist, and it was that very dream, that led her down another route, of becoming a Supermodel..._

Jerome skimmed down the rest, his mind still reeling in utter shock. That was Mara Jaffray. That was his ex-girlfriend...he had dated Maraculous J! One of the most beautiful girls in the entire world! He felt his ego rise, as he had noticed before anyone else, that Mara was beautiful. Before the rest of the world, he knew. He scrolled down to relationships, and stopped, wondering whether he should read it or not, but his eyes were already skimming

_Maraculous J has not had a serious relationship since 2009, when she broke up with her four year boyfriend 'Mick Campbell'. _Jerome's eyes widened in aboslute shock...they had met back up. After she left Anubis House, she had met back up with Mick, and they had dated...for four years?! _Maraculous reportedly broke it off, claiming 'we both went to Anubis House, and we both left, meeting up again was initially a good idea, and we rekindled our own spark. But whenever we saw each other, we were reminded of our old friends, and it brought up a lot of resentment. And finally, one day, I decided to end both of our pain and break it off, we remain very good friends to this day' _Jerome smiled fondly, he could imagine Mara saying that. He kept on _Many rumous have circulated, saying Maraculous only dated Mick because his cousin was a modelling agent who could represent her, but both Mick, Maraculous, and Martin (Mick's cousin) have all denyed any accusations. _

Jerome rolled his eyes, stupid rumours, only ever got people into trouble. He shut his laptop, not sure what to do with himself. Now Mara knew who he was, and he knew who she was. The only difference, Mara didn't know he knew, and he knew that she knew. He shook his head, things hadn't been so complicated for a while. And he found himself enjoying the challenge.

**Review?**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I need to see her," Jerome stated to Martin, who lit the cigar in his mouth. "I need to apologise for the fool I made myself out to be the other day. I only need to moment-"

"Look Joseph-"

"Jerome-"

"Josh, listen. You're not a bad model," Martin soothed him "It's just with her, you're like…um…how do you say? Rotting garbage?"

"Fine." Jerome grumbled, rolling his eyes "So let me apologise for how…garbage like I was being. Please, I'm only asking for 10 minutes."

**Line Break**

"Mara Jaffray," Jerome grinned as he walked into the dressing room, shutting the door behind him. Mara turned, her hair was all brushed to one side and she was in a deep blue silk dress, embroided with sequins.

"I knew you'd figure it out," she rolled her eyes. Licking her lips "Jerome Clarke…it's been a while."

"A long while."

"I heard you and Willow got a divorce? Alfie told me," she answered his next question before he could ask it. But she had always been like that. Jerome's heart didn't ache for the first time that Willow's name had been mentioned. And he had a bad feeling he knew what that meant.

"Yeah, we did. And I heard you and Mick broke up?"

"3 years ago," Mara laughed "Googling my name, Jerome? You're a much better spy than that." She ran her fingers through her hair, checking the clock. "So…what are you doing here?"

"I…wanted to see you, again." He stepped forward "The truth is Mara, I…I was so completely lost when you left…and I still don't know where to go now, but you…you're like this beacon in the dark and I know…that anywhere near you is a step in the right direction."

"Jerome Clarke," Mara smiled at him "I spent 2 years getting over you. And the rest, to have you festering in the back of my mind and now you're here…what are you trying to do to me?"

"Not let it end the way it did." He said, "Mara…this is our story, and it doesn't end until we tell it too."

"We've both changed, Jerome," she warned "I'm not the Mara you knew, and you're not the Jerome I knew. The Jerome I knew would never have married Willow, and the Mara you knew…well she wouldn't be a model, would she?"

"I always saw her as one," Jerome smiled fondly "And I only married Willow because I was lost, and I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Jerome Clarke," she liked saying his name, it had been so long since she had allowed herself to utter those two words and she had forgotten the familiarity she had once had with them…and him. "My Jerome Clarke…you really haven't changed?"

"Soul mates don't out grow each other."

**Short I know, but at least I updated, right? **

**x**


End file.
